Divergent Life
by FourTrisNox24
Summary: Tris's senior year of high school. No factions but people still are divided in to groups. Will her past come back to her? This is my first fanfiction, really excited to see where this goes. Please review and pm to keep this story alive. Rated M for language and possible lemons in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first time to write a fanfiction but I like to read fanfictions in my free time. So if you like my fanfiction and want me to continue then I highly suggest that you leave a review or pm me so I can continue writing. So here we go on Divergent Life.**

Chapter 1 (Tris's POV)

I wake up to my alarm clock screaming at me. I try to kill the noise but I knock the clock off the nightstand. _Fuck! _I think to myself. But it's the first day of school, and I have to get up to go to the office to grab my schedule. I look at my phone and it reads 7:45 AM, shit I'm going to be late for school. Just as I'm putting my contacts in, my brother Caleb is beating my door down. "Tris! Get your ass up, your going to be late!" he says from the other side of the door.

"Fuck off, Caleb. I'll be on time." I yell back at him. Damn, he can be such an Erudite sometimes.

I put on minimal makeup with a little bit of eyeliner and mascara and get dressed in a a black v-neck, some black jeans, and my favorite pair of combat boots. I take a minute to look at myself in the mirrior and I think to myself _Damn! You look good Tris! _and head out the door to grab a granola bar off the counter, my backpack, and my keys to my new black 2014 mustang convertible. Thank God the school is like a 5 minute drive from my house. I walk into the office to grab my schedule when I run into a "wall", well it was actually more like a really buff guy with deep blue eyes. "Sorry about that. I didn't hurt you did I?" he says with a really faint chuckle.

"No, umm," I say mesmerized by his eye. _Are they really that blue? He's kinda cute. Snap out of it Tris! _"It's my fault I'm really clumsy. I'm Tris." I hold out my hand expecting him not to shake it, but it surprises me when he shake me hand with a firm yet loose handshake.

"I'm Four, well that's what everybody calls me, so what the hell I just go by it now."

"Well, I should get my schedule." I say blushing a little.

"Yeah. I'll see you around Tris." he says. And with that he leaves the office.

I walk up to the desk to grab my papers and I see that volleyball try outs are today after school, and I think _Hey, this team is going to state with me on the team. Good thing I brought some extra clothes and my kneepads, I guess Christina is just going to have to reschedule that national team meeting until tomorrow. I'll text her about it later. _

I walk out of the office without running into anymore walls (figuratively and physically), I briefly stop at my locker 4610, _what a coincidence that those numbers add up to 10_ , and put my books an look at my schedule.

**1****st****: Art- 8:05-9:00 – Wu, Tori; MON. WED. FRI. week 1 : TUES. THURS. week2**

**1****st****:Music- 8:05-9:00 – Wu, Tori; TUES. THURS. week1 : MON. WED. Fri. week2**

**2****nd****: AP Psychology- 9:05-9:55 – Reyes, Johanna **

**BREAK: 10:00 -10:35**

**3****rd****: Ap English- 10:40-11:15 – Matthews, Jeannie**

**4****th****: BC Calculus- 11:20-12:10 – Kang, Jack**

**LUNCH: 12:15-12:50**

**5****th****: AP Spanish- 12:55- 1:40 – Wu, Tori**

**6****th****: AP Chemistry- 1:45-2:35 – Prior, Andrew**

**7****th****: Athletics- 2:40-3:30 – Parker, Amar; MON. WED. FRI. only**

**7****th****: Self Defense- 2:40-3:30 – Pedrad, Zeke; TUES. THURS. only**

Just as I'm closing my locker the bell rings. "Shit!" I mutter under my breath. Well the good and bad news is that I have my dad as a teacher. _Ugh!_

**I hope you like it and want me to continue on this story because I have big plans for Tris's future. Possible lemons in the future, so pm me or review the story, open to criticism and want to make this story better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks for all the view that I got in one day. And also thank you to the people who followed and favorited the story. It means a lot to me so here's chapter 2!**

Chapter 2 (Tris's POV)

I run as fast as my legs can carry me to the art room, trying to get there on time. _Damn how much farther is this stupid classroom? _I think to myself. I finally make to the class with 4 minutes to spare. (whew, that was close.) Just as I turn around I find the teacher sitting at her desk with some oil based paints working on what must be her outline of what we're going to do. "Hi, I'm Tris, the new student. You must be Ms. Wu, right?" I ask trying to be polite.

"Hi, Tris. Yes, that's me but you can call me Tori." she replys holding her hand out for me to shake. "So now that were done with that why don't you have a seat at table 6. I'm still trying to get seating arrangements made."

So I walk over to table 6 and I find some of the things that I like to do art with like tempra paint, ebony pencils, colored pencils and some pastel colors. It doen't take long for the rest of the class to file in afterwards. And then that is when the real fun begins. After Tori gets the class in there seats I'm lost daydreaming about Four when the hunk is sitting right next to me. "Hey. Tris, right?" he says with that sexy voice. _Wow! That voice. His eyes remind me of someone I know, what the fuck was his name? Oh…._

"Yeah, Four right? I didn't think that on the first day that I would have a personal stalker already." I joke.

"Well, it's good to see that you have a good sense of humor. Hey what's your next class to really see if I'm this so called "Stalker".' He air qoutes.

I hand him my schedule and it turns out that we have 4 of the same classes together, but it's good to know that I will at least know one person. "I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with my friends and I? Just so you could get to know some people 'cause I know how that feels to be the new person at school." he says. _I think I could get to like this guy more_.

"Hey you two at table 6, like to let the class know about your conversation?" Tori gives us that look "So shut up or I'm going to read you text messages outloud." I blush a little because I don't need her reading the texts about Four with for in the room or for a matter of fact with anyone in the room!

"Okay, Tori we get the memo. But really reading our texts that's just cruel." Four replies with a little sarcasm.

Well that shut her up quick al she did was give us a lecture about how this was going to be our partners for the rest of the semester. Well that's not to bad considering that all the other girls in the class are practically drooling over Four. Fuck my life, popular on the first day of school because of some sexy beast that I got parntered with in art. Finally she lets us start drawing whatever we want. I was so lost in my work that I didn't realize that Four was staring at me again. I look up enough to catch a glimpse of his beautiful blue eyes. We stay like that for a minute. _Dammit Tris! Stop thinking about dirty about the things that he could do if he was your boyfriend or even better your husband. What the fuck, brian! Are you trying to make me sexually frustrated wth him?! Isn't already enough that he probably has a girlfriend and I'm out of the picture no matter what I could try to do. Shit why does he have to be so damn sexy! Wait a minute did he draw me?!_

RRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG!_ Dammit there's the bell, but I still have 3 more classes with him. Fuck Yeah!_ "So is that a yes or no on my offer to sit with my friends and I at lunch? Tris? Hello? Earth to Tris?" he says trying to get me to look up from my picture that he drew.

"What, yeah. Totally! Why did you draw me? I bet there are better things to draw than your patner drawing?" I blush slightly because he caught me looking at his picture.

"Yeah your right, there are better things to draw," I deflate a little when he says that, " but there isn't anybody in this room that is more beautiful than you and your eyes. You remind me of someone that I knew a long time ago." He just made my fucking day again. "I'll see you later Tris."

Can this day get any better! The rest of the classes fly by so fast that I didn't even realize it was lunch. I walk out of the room to find Four standing out there waiting for me, but he is texting somebody._ Awe! How sweet can he get. He probably has a girlfriend,Tris. _"How was snooze-fest Kang's class?" he trys to diffuse the tension about meeting some of his friends.

"It was really boring to tell you the truth. I actually almost fell asleep and this is one of my favorite subjects. Is that bad?" I laugh a little.

"Nah. It is completely normal to fall asleep in his class, everybody does it anyway."

We walk toward the cafeteria laughing our asses of about something that I can't remember anymore. All that I can remember is that we talking about what sports we play, I wasn't really surprised when he said that he played football (North American) but he was very surprised when he learned that I was on the US Womens National Volleyball Team. I made him sear that he wouldn't tell anybody bacause that would be an unfair advantage. This meeting should go very well if his friends are as nice as he is, so I'm hoping for the best.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry I haven't been on in a while I've been finishing up school so hopefully I'll be able to post more.**

Chapter 3 (Four's POV)

We grab our lunches and head over to the table with my friends. I have feeling that Tris will love them and they will ove her. Damn she look so familiar where do I know her from. Oh… Shit! I know where. I got to get her alone to tell, I don't think that she would appreciate if I told her in front of everybody.

Chapter 3 (Tris's POV)

_Okay they are all looking at me, that's a good sign right? Shit this is really weird. _

"Hi, your Tris right? I'm Zeke." says the boy at the right end of the table, " This is Marlene, Will, Shauna, and my idiot brother Uriah." The guy named Uriah flips him of but other than that they wave at me.

"Who the fuck is this, Four?" a girl's voice says from behind.

"Well if it isn't a bitch if I had heard one. How are you doing, Lauren, my favorite whore!" retorts Four. "And for the record we were never together, there was nothing going on between us. Oh right, this is Tris."

I just stand there and wave when I hear my name. "Hey you wanna sit down." Uriah says so I can only hear it.

"Sure. Who's that?" I look back at Four and Lauren who is still trying to convince him that they were a thing. _I wonder if this is one of his ex-girlfriends or one of his past hookups? Man I wish that I was his girlfriend. _

"That's Lauren. She is the school slut. She is obsessed with Four. She thinks that they are a thing because he is the hottest guy and she is the "hottest" girl at the school. They didn't even hook up or anything. Damn, she is a psycho." The guy that I'm pretty sure is Will says.

"Listen Lauren. I never liked you. I don't know where you are getting the idea that we were ever together but I will say that I will NEVER like you. Besides I like sombody else already. So you can go fuck yourself now. Buh bye!" A round of applause is given by the table and I just sit there in shock. Wow!

The guys get up and clap Four onn the back, and just as I'm about to eat some of my mac and cheese, I hear this god-fucking-awful scream and I know that scream belongs to one of my favorite people in the world, Christina.

"Tris, your finally here! OMG, so you met the gang already, perfect. Now we're going to have to design a schedule for the National and school volleyball practices. I here that try outs are today. And I know that you are going to make it on the team no doubt." She says a little to loud for comfort.

"Chris, pipe down I'm trying to keep my status on the National team quiet so I can be on the school team."

"Hold the fuck up! Your on the Women's National Volleyball Team!" says Shauna, the girls are looking at me like I'm some celebrity and the guys all have their jaws dropped to the floor.

"Thanks for telling the whole fucking school. Chris! Now I won't be able to play high school ball." I hang my head because I just want to play normal ball in high school and take my team to State. Fuck you Christina.

"We promise we won't tell anybody Tris. It's our secret." says Four who is now sitting beside me. _Wow when did you get here?_

"Thanks that means a lot to me."

"Wanna get out of here?" he whispers in my ear.

"Sure. Where to?" I whisper back, slightly blushing.

"It's a secret." And with that we were running down the halls, towards the football field.

"Okay, superstar. Who are you really, because you look really familiar to me. Don't try to lie to me because I can tell when your lying."

_Shit! He's on to me. "_Okay you caught me. Where do you want me to start?"

"Anywhere is fine."

"Okay. My name is Beatrice Prior. I'm 18 years old and I'm captain of the USA Women's National Volleyball team. I moved backed to Chicago when I was 8 and I've been here ever since."

"Okay you just confirmed my hunch that I know you." he says with a small smirk, "But I'm not sure that you remember me."

"Where do you know me from if I remember that then maybe I can remember."

"We used to live in the same neighborhood and we would play outside on your lawn."

_HOLY FUCKING SHIT! "_Are you…. Is it really you?" I stutter trying to speak but my voice is failing me.

"Hello Beatrice." his grin steadily grow in to a smile, "I prefer that you don't call me by my name when we're with our friends."

"Tobias," my eyes are starting to form tears of joy because this was my bestfriend. Back in middle school, we used to walk home together and we were inseparable. Then one day he moved away from my old nieghborhood and I never saw him again till now.

"I know you have so many question about why I left but now is not the time to answer them. Okay?"

"Okay," I wipe away the few tears that I have shed and try to compose myself. "Let's go to class."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, it's me again… Thank you for the all the views yesterday that is one of the things that helps me write. I hope you are liking the story so review, favorite, or follow the story to help keep me writing. I won't post a new chapter until I get atleast 5 reviews. So review this story. Okay this is getting to long so here is chapter 4.**

Chapter 4 (Four's POV)

Wow! I can't believe she remembers me. Last time I saw her we were in 7th grade and she looked almost the same except with teal and purple braces but she was still the same person that she is today. Sweet, selfless, and brave. She has always had a divergent personality no matter what was happening around her. I could kiss her right now but I don't know what's holding me back, oh wait I know it's because I've been gone for 4 years and haven't talked to her since, _I wonder if she has a boyfriend because I want her to break up with him and date me instead_. I stare in her eyes for a few seconds before I help her up and we go to walk back to the school. We stop at our lockers with happens to be right next to each other, what a coincidence. Before we spilt ways to go to class I stop and stare at her for a minute and I can't get over how gorgeous her blue, gray eyes are, and then she catches me staring. _Oh shit, she caught me staring at her. _I try to play it off by playing with backpack charm things, I see that one of them is a circle with flames in it. "Come on, we have to head to Tori's class." I say.

"Okay lead the way, Four." She jokes. _Her smile is so beautiful, why the hell aren't you kissing her, Four! She needs you just as much as you need her, even if you are just her friend right now._

We make it back to the art class room before the class starts. This Spanish class is probably the best class I have ever had at this school because I'm here with Tris. I can't help but glance over at her every now and then just to be sure that she is actually there and I'm not hallucinating. I hear the bell ring and I'm practically running out of the class with Tris. Heading towards the gym. I lead her to the girls locker room and let her change into her gym uniform. As soon as the door shuts I sprint over to the guys locker room and throw my gym clothes on and wait for Zeke to come in because I know Christina will probably show her the way to the gym and I don't want the girls to think I'm a perv if I wait beside to locker room door.

"Hey where the hell did you go with Tris, we were looking for you guys at lunch. And Christina was about to have a cow." Zeke says as he throws his shirt on.

"We were on the field. We were just talking about stuff." I say calmly.

"Okay, Four. I can see a little something in your eyes and it tells me that you wanting a little something something if you know what I mean." he says nochalantly, I know that he is talking about sex but he doesn't know that I'm still a virgin.

"Zeke, I know what you mean bro, but I'm…." Will and Uriah walk in.

"Come on Four if you can say it in front of Zeke then I know that you can say it in front of us too." says Uriah.

"Yeah come on Four. Spit it out." says Will.

_Shit they have me cornered. I have to tell them now. _"Okay, I know your going to laugh at me. So go ahead and get it out of your system now. I'm a virgin." I say blushing a little because that is something that usually don't confess.

They laugh so fucking hard I'm starting to think that Uriah is going to past out. "Are you fucking serious Four?" Zeke says trying to keep a straight face. I sit there not showing any emotion at all. "Oh shit! You are serious! After all those girls throwing themselves at you you didn't bang any of them?"

"Nope, not one of them."

I think understands the look on my face and he knows who exactly I'm talking about when I give him the look.

"You're thinking about her again aren't you."

"Yeah and I think I'm falling for her hard."

And with that I'm running out of the locker room about to smack Coach in the head with the door. _Great, I'm screwed on the first day of school._

"Woah. Slow down there Four. I was just about to come in the locker room and ask if you're playing football this year?"

"Yeah, Coach. I'll definitely play football this year, when's tryouts?"

"After school. We'll meet in the gym before we go to the field for a quick meeting and then head out to the field. Sound alright?"

"Yeah, Coach."

"Okay, now. GET YOUR ASSES IN THE GYM, NOW!" Coach Amar yells into the locker room.

I see Tris sitting beside Christina, Marlene, Shauna, and Shauna's sister Lynn. That makes me feel a little better knowing that the gang likes her already and that she will always have a place to sit in the café with us. She looks over at me and waves for me to come sit with her, I wouldn't pass up an opportunity like this for anything in the world. I can see out of thecorner of my eye that Peter, the class's lady's man is laughing about something and keeps eyeing Tris. I take that as my cue to go right up to Tris. "Hey, I know that we just met again for the first time in 4 years but there is this guy on the second row that keeps eyeing your body because he is a total creep like that. But it would make me feel good knowing that if I could make him jealous by kissing you right now because I know that you know that I have feelings for you. So would you do me the honor of kissing me right now?" I whisper in her ear.

I try to read her expression when I pull away from her ear but she is really hard to read. She motions me to come back to her. "Of course I will kiss you. And I think you should know that I also have feeling for you too." she whispers in my ear, I can feel the heat in her cheeks from being so near her.

"Okay, you know what how about you be my girlfriend? You don't have to tell me right now but I would really appreciate it if you considered it." I whisper back in her ear.

"You know what…" that little pause scares me a little, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Really?" I ask kind of in shock.

"Yeah." And with that she presses her lips against mine. I feel like I'm the luckiest guy in the world. _You finally get the girl of your dreams, don't you Tobias. And she said yes to be your girlfriend._ I think I grab her hands and we stay like that for a little while until I'm sure that Peter isn't looking anymore. I pull away first and see that there is a smile across Tris's face, so that makes me smile knowing that she liked it. I wonder why she would want a guy like me. Even though she doesn't know about why I move or never came out of the house again, I still don't get how she could like someone like me.

(Tris's POV before, during and after the kiss)

"Hey, I know that we just met again for the first time in 4 years but there is this guy on the second row that keeps eyeing your body because he is a total creep like that. But it would make me feel good knowing that if I could make him jealous by kissing you right now because I know that you know that I have feelings for you. So would you do me the honor of kissing me right now?" He whisper in my ear.

My brain is exploding with all sorts of thoughts. He pulls back a little I think he is trying to read my emotions, little does he know that I'm not the girl who's emotions people can read clearly anymore. I give him a little challege. I motion him to come close again. "Of course I will kiss you. And I think you should know that I also have feeling for you too." I whispers in his ear, I blush a little because I know he knows that I still have feelings for him.

"Okay, you know what how about you be my girlfriend? You don't have to tell me right now but I would really appreciate it if you considered it." He whisper back in my ear.

"You know what…" I pause a little because I want him to seem like I'm going to say no when I want to scream yes, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Really?" he asks because I know that he is in shock.

"Yeah." and with that I press my lips to his soft lips. I feel like I'm on a cloud from how he is making me feel right now. _Oh my god, I've been waiting for this moment since we were in 7__th__ grade. I didn't think his lips were so soft. I feel like time has stopped for us so we can stay in this moment forever._ I don't think he wants to break away because he keeps kissing me. I feel him slowly start to pull away, I'm already missing the warmth of his lips on mine. I give him a small smile to show him that I loved the kiss and he give me is amazing smile back. I just wonder why he chose me. I'm not pretty or have the body like the other girls in our grade. But I don't think he knows what he is in for when it comes to meeting my parents again even if it has been 4 years. I'm definitely bringing him over to my house later because ithink it would be good for both him and my parents to see each other again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello to my lovely readers that view my story. I am very happy if you can't tell. Thank you to all of the readers for all the views last night, I am truly amazed. And thak you to all the reviewers for the comments, I know what to do next time. I have to say this things are the what keeps me going because every morning I always check on the story to see how it is doing. I know you are getting bored of reading this so here's Chapter 5.**

Chapter 5 (Tris's POV)

P.E. goes by pretty fast since it's the first day of school and it's a free day. I don't think I could have had a better first day at school than I did to day. First I bumped in to a guy that looked really familiar to me, then I was daydreaming about how blue his eyes is and how tone his body is through his shirt and how I would love to run my hands under his shirt and over his abs. Okay I need to stop that, that's a little bit too much to think about before a volleyball tryout. _Come on Tris, Focus!_ Now I have a boyfriend and now I'm trying out to be on a regular high school volleyball team. I walk out of the locker room without looking too professional but not to sloppy like some of the other girls that was in the locker room. I'm wearing my favorite tank tops that says USA and some black spandex shorts that don't show off my butt to much. I walk into the gym to put on my new red, white, and blue Mizuno Wave Lightning RX3 that was given to me when I was accepted on the National Team, when I'm englufed in a hug. "Hey, Tris. You look good but what are you doing in the gym when the guys are having a football meeting?" Four says as he turns me around to face him.

I look and see that he is right and there are at least a hundred guys walking out of the door that leads to the field. "I didn't know that you had a meeting before volleyball tryouts. And even though I didn't know I had a feeling that you were in here. Hey are you doing anything tonight?" I say blushing slightly.

"No, I'm not doing anything, why." he asks confused.

"I was wonder…"

"Who the fuck is that Four? Are you cheating on me?" Lauren yells into the gym with her gang of girls behind her.

"Listen, Lauren." he wraps his arm around my shoulders, "I don't know where you got in your mind that we were together, but I'm trying to talk to my REAL girlfriend." I blush a little because I'm still getting used to the term "girlfriend". I suddenly feel him turn my shoulders to face him and I half expect him to kiss me on the lips because I thought he was just going to pull me into a hug. But I relax a little after he wraps his hand on my hips and I become aware of how I fit perfectly into him without trying.

I hear Lauren stomp off into the bleachers and I break the kiss because I know that he has to get going and I know that Christina is going to pull me off of him if I don't stop. "I could get use to that. Anyway I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house later after tryouts? You know because my parents haven't seen you in a long time and Thomas has been asking when you were coming over again, I think it's time that I told him that I didn't really see you at school."

"You lied to your little brother about me?! That's cruel Tris." he mocks me.

"Ass!"

"I'll see you later." And with that he gives me a little peck on the lips just to make sure that Lauren saw.

As if it was her cue, I get grab by Christina just as Coach Tori is yelling partner up.

(2 hours later)

"Okay ladies, when I call your name right now stand up. Lauren, Molly, Lynn, Anne, Heather, Susan, Megan, Leigh, Kelli, Claire, Michelle, Ella, Courtney. You girls are on JV." I see Lauren hold her head up because she thinks she's done good. "Those of you whose name I call out, I sorry but your not on the team this year, please leave the gym as you here your name. Suzanne, Krystal, Skylar, Nicki, Jessica, Lila, Natalia, Kelsey R, and Jane, but Jane stay for a little bit I want to talk to you ." I see Jane leave the gym with a sad face because I know how much she wanted to play but the good news is that she is a freshman and she still has 3 more years to try out. "So this means Tris, Christina, Shauna, Marlene, Daisy, Chloe, Kelsi O., and Alexa, that you are the 2014 Varsity volleyball players. And Tris you are the captain. Congrats ladies!" I look over at Lauren who give, me a dirty look but I'm to estatic to care about what her fugly face looks like right now. "Okay JV players you are done for the day you can go home. Jane stay for a little bit and Varsity stay so we can get your jersey sizes." All of them leave except for Lauren. _What the hell is she still doing here? You're suppose to leave with the JV players because you aren't good enough._

"You can go now Lauren. This is a Varsity meeting right now." Christina tries to let her down nicely.

"What do you mean? I am a varsity player." she uses that matter of fact tone. Coach tries comes back in quietly so the other girls don't notice but she sees me looking so she motions for me to keep quiet. "Didn't Coach tell you I'm also a Varsity player."

"I said what now?" Coach says as she comes out of being quiet, "According to my list Lauren you just barely got on to JV. Since you are so worried about you spot on the team, I think I'll give your JV and "Varsity" spot to Jane instead and now if I'm correct you are no longer on this volleyball team, so you can leave. Good bye, and have a wonderful rest of the afternoon." I smirk as I see Lauren's face drop.

"It's your fault that I'm not on Varsity." Lauren points at me. "First you steal my boyfriend and then my spot on Varsity."

"Excuse me! First of all I did nothing of that sort. If it's anybody's fault that your not on the volleyball team, it's yours because you can't accept that you weren't on Varsity and "we" (I motion to all of us except for Lauren) are. And second of all, I didn't steal your so called boyfriend. Hell he doesn't even like you, ratherless be around you. So you can drag your sorry ass out of here are get on with the rest of your life." I retort.

By the weird stomping and scream that she does out of the gym, I think I won this battle. I turn around to be greeted with a wave of screams and claps on the back for standing up to the school's bully. "Okay girls give you captian some breathing room. And Jane, I want to congratulate you for becoming the only freshman to make the volleyball team this year. So you have both spots on JV and on Varsity. Let's give our freshman around of applause girls. Okay girls, line up girls, as I go down the line give me your numbers and sizes. Let's start with our captian, Tris"

"I'll take number 4 and size small/medium." I say with a smile on my face.

After that ordeal, we're back in the locker room getting dressed back in normal clothes. I get a text from Four.

**Four: Hey is your nickname still 6?**

**Me: yeah why?**

**Four: Oh no reason, you'll see later. Love you.**

**Four: Did I really just text that?**

**Me: Yes, yes you did. And I love you too. I'll meet you outside.**

**Four: Ok. I'm already waiting.**

I finish dressing up and I see that Four is doing exactly what he said he would be doing. I think he is playing a game on his phone because of the look on his face is so determinated to beat the level or something. When I hear the sound that the character dies or whatever I can see that he is mumbling under his breath, so I laugh a little. And that's all he needed to look you and see that I'm ready to go. "Hey. Ready to go?" he smirks.

"Yeah, I've been waiting right here since you were playing your game." I tease, "Are we you driving there or do you want to pick up you car tomorrow?"

"How about I follow you so I know where to pick you up tomorrow morning?"

"Sounds good to me."

We walk out of the door holding hands only to see Lauren standing by my car. _I think she thinks my car is Four's car. Damn I wonder how long she's been waiting out here by my baby._

"Hey Four. Wanna give me a ride in your car?" she tries to say in a sexy voice. _Yep I was right she thinks thst this is Four's car. And really she thinks that voice is sexy? She needs a wake up call._

I see Four laughing out of the corner of my eye. "Sure Lauren, I bet the person that owns this car would love to give you a ride."

"Isn't this your car and what are you still doing with her, babe." she fakes a smile.

"Like I said Lauren, we were never a thing and I'm not you babe. I'm Tris's babe. And I have no idea who's car it is." He laughs. I think it would be a good time to tell them both that it's my car.

"Lauren… Can you get your fat whore ass off my car, like NOW!" I yell at her. I see Four's eye go wide as he stares a me. "What?! At least I didn't kick her ass off my car."

"Okay Tris. Stop trying to get in my boyfriend's pant's, he's mine." she say like the snobby bitch that she is.

"Wanna bet that it's not my car?" I ask trying to be just as rude with out being a bitch. "I'll bet you MY boyfriend that it's not my car." Four gives me a shocked look because I just bet him on the car.

"Deal." she says with a smirk, "Can't wait to see you tonight Four."

I glance at the license plate just to make sure, that it is my car and not Caleb's. I take my keys out from my pocket and click the engine start button and the engine roars to life. I can see the tears forming in her eyes as she steps away from my car and it just so happens that Four parked right beside of me so that made things really easy and we're driving off towards my house.


	6. Chapter 6

**I decided to post chapter 6 thanks to one of my favorite reviewers, ****BeatriceHazelWatersEaton. Thank you**** for giving me ideas that she thought would benefit the story. So thank you BeatriceHazelWatersEaton for the ideas. Okay, here's chapter 6.**

Chapter 6 (Tris's POV)

I'm pulling up into my driveway and Four parks on the street. I wonder how my parents are going to take that he is my boyfriend. I know Thomas will be excited to see him. Thomas is my little brother, he usually rides with Caleb to school because I'm a girl and I qoute "Tris, I'm a sophomore, that would be too weird having my sister driving me to school it would be better if Caleb drove me because you know he's a guy." So I don't take my brother to school but he is closer to me than he is with Caleb. It's not very surprising he hardly remembers Four because he was six years old when Four move, but he always asks if I see him at school. I feel kind of bad because I lied to him for a long time. So I hope this will make him happy getting to she Four more often because he is my boyfriend now.

"Mom, dad, I'm home and Thomas, come down to the living room I have someone who wants to meet you." I say as I walk through the front door.

My mom immediately sticks her head out of the kitchen to see who it is. She almost drops the plate that she is holding but I make her be quiet because I want to surprise Thomas. "Beatrice, you couldn't have warned me that you were bringing somebody home. Your father had to finish up some paperwork so he will be here a little later." She whispers loudly.

"I did warn you. I texted you earlier." I say as I show her my message to her.

"Okay, it's good to meet you…" she say.

"Tobias but I prefer if you call me Four like the number." he says cooly.

I see my mother tense up as soon as she hears the name. I knew that she would remember him as soon as she heard his name. "Tobias," she whispers, "my you've grown since the last time I saw you."

"Yes ma'am I have. It's good to see you again Mrs. Prior." he says respectfully.

"I'm guessing that you and Beatrice are together now."

"Yes ma'am. She is the sweetest girlfriend that I have ever had." he looks at me with those deep blue eyes.

"Can you guys excuse me for a minute. I'm going to go get Thomas." I say as I leave the kitchen.

I run up the stairs as fast as I can trying to as quiet as I can also because I'm going to try the shit out of him. I don't give him a warning before I barge into his room, I'm so surprised what I see that I comprehend what he is exactly doing. "What the hell are you doing?" I yell at him.

That seems to snap him out of trance and cover himself up. "Tris! What the fuck are you doing in my room?" he yells back at me.

"I asked you first and I came up to tell you that somebody wants to see you downstairs." I close the door so it's just me and him in the room. "Thomas, please tell me why you were masterbating with the door unlocked." _Wow that sounded a lot better in my head. Nice going Tris you just embarassed your brother and yourself._

"I don't know Tris, maybe because I'm the only virgin in the house and I want to get laid with my girlfriend." he trys to say without blushing to much.

_Why does he think… Caleb you motherfucker._ "Thomas listen to me. Hey, loook at me. You're not the only virgin in the house, I promise. Who told you that?" I ask.

"Caleb told me that I was. And what do you me that I'm not the only virgin in the house?" he says obviously confused.

"Thomas, if I tell you this you can't anybody, okay? I'm still a virgin, Thomas. Okay? I haven't had sex because to tell you the truth I'm pretty scared of giving that part of me to somebody. And I don't think that that as young as you are anybody should be having sex. Look at me, I'm a senior and I still haven't had sex. Okay, I don't know about you but I feel extremely awkward talking about this with you, don't you?" I'm really being truthful when I say that this is getting awkward.

"Yeah, you just made this thing really akward." he laughs.

"Okay. Well come down stairs with me." I try to pull him toward the door but he dead weights on the bed so I end up pulling him on to the floor and drag him out the door and towars the stair.

"Tris, your going to rip my arms off my body if you keep doing this." So I drop his arms and let him stand up. "Come on your going to love this."

We run down the stair to the living room where my mother and Four are talking. I think Four seems to notice that I'm not alone because he has to do that double take look. "Hey Tris, why were….." he stops, "Is that…."

"Yeah that Thomas." I say smiling a little because of how wide his grin is, but Thomas just look at him like _who the fuck are you and why are you looking a me like that._

"Hey Tris, why is Four in the house looking at me like that?" he asks obviously confused.

"Wait how do you know Four?" I ask.

"We were at football tryouts together earlier."

"I didn't know that was you or I would have said something." Four says trying to ease the tention out of him being at my house.

"What do you mean?" Thomas asks.

"Do you remember that boy that used to come around your house in your old neighborhood? And you were asking when was he coming going to come back over" Four asks.

"Yeah, why?" I can see that Thomas is kind of freaking out now.

"Well, I'm that guy."

"You're Tobias? Tobias Eaton? Why do people call you Four?" Thomas hugs him like it's a lost relative that he found.

"Yeah that's me, buddy. Four is a nickname but I need you to call me Four at school, okay." Four says.

"So are you dating my sister now?" Thomas finally asks as he pull away from Four.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. Now we can work on your throw, quarterback." Four puts him in a headlock before he can answer back.

"Kids, sweethart, I'm home!" my father calls out from the front.

"We're in here, honey!" my mom says from where her and I am sitting.

"Where are… Who is this?" my dad comes into the living room with Tobias and Thomas still wrestling. I guess that's when Tobias seems to let go of Thomas.

"Hello sir. I'm Four."

"Like the number?" my dad is obviously confused.

"Yes sir. My real name is Tobias but I would prefer if you called Four in public." he hold out his hand for my dad to shake.

Of course my dad would be nice because he shakes my boyfriend's hand. "Your Marcus's son?"

"I don't like to be associated with Marcus but yes I'm his son."

"Tobias would you like to stay for dinner?" my father asks. My father, Andrew Prior, is asking a boy that he knew four years ago to eat dinner with us. That's a shocker.

Dinner is pretty uneventful, Caleb decides to show up in the middle of dinner after where the hell he's been, probably at Susan's, but he could have been getting high with some of his friends. I don't know how the fuck he manages to get high night before and still makes an A+ on his test the next day.

It's around 9 that my dad let's Tobias go home which happens to be right across the street. What a plus for me now he can eat breakfast with me in the mornings. "Can I leave my car in your driveway since I live right there?" he points towards his house.

"Of course! And come early tomorrow, I'll feed you breakfast before we go to school." I say.

"That sounds great. I'll see you tomorrow." he doesn't lean in for the kiss I am expecting but he starts to walk over to his house, so I close the door. I start to head towards the stairs when I hear this knock at the door and I open it up. "I forgot something." And he leans in a kisses me on the lips in front of my parents. "Love you see you tomorrow."


End file.
